


Kisses with John Lennon

by parallel_crooked_lines



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: F/M, Kissing, M/M, Mini fics, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25068790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parallel_crooked_lines/pseuds/parallel_crooked_lines
Summary: John Lennon kisses everyone he was with imo, requested by anon on tumblr
Relationships: Brian Epstein/John Lennon, Cynthia Lennon/John Lennon, John Lennon/May Pang, John Lennon/Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Stuart Sutcliffe, John Lennon/Yoko Ono
Kudos: 19





	1. Stuart

John and Stuart hugged each other tightly. They weren't sure what they were doing. And suddenly they pulled apart, and slowly moved towards each other's faces.

They paused for a moment.

John moved closer and closer to Stuart's face.

Stuart wasn't really sure what was happening. But he liked it somehow. He wanted John to move closer.

And John did. Their lips brushed up against each other.

And finally they touched. It was a soft kiss. They were going to have to talk about this later, but for now, they lived in the moment.


	2. Cynthia

Julian was doodling on a piece of paper that cyn had given him.

Suddenly, Cynthia heard a knock on the door.

Her heart leapt into her throat.

Was John finally home?

John had been on tour, and was supposed to be back soon.

Cynthia opened the door, and there was her husband.

She leapt into his arms, and they kissed and held each other tightly. Cyn had missed him so much.


	3. Brian

John wasn't sure what had just happened.

He had kissed Brian.

Brian, their homosexual manager.

Sure John had kissed guys before, both Stuart and Paul, but this was different.

He was left to ponder about it for a few more hours.


	4. Paul

Paris was so beautiful.

And so was his Paul.

John and Paul were at a discreet park in Paris, France

They were picnicking and touching and being sweet.

They had been a couple for about two years now, and they were young and desperately in love.

They had just had a fake marriage, because marriage for two men was illegal. And this was their fake honeymoon.

They leaned over and kissed. Knowing that nobody was around but them.


	5. Yoko

John and Yoko kissed hungrily and desperately. Their tongues battling inside John's mouth. Their arms moving around each other's bodies.


	6. May

John and May were dancing and having fun. Being silly and giggling. That's what they treasure about their relationship, they could be silly with each other.

Then a slow song came on. And suddenly the mood changed.

The air was filled with romantic tension.

At the end of the song they kissed softly. It was a beautiful moment for the lovers.


End file.
